


Night Terrors

by JessC



Series: The Hammer Collection [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Porn, Vikings, if I had a hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessC/pseuds/JessC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kjartan has trouble leaving behind what he did while he was part of the ruthless Ulfsson gang, so Freyja helps him to put it behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Freyja and Kjartan are travelling through Norway together, after meeting each other again after several years of leading seperate lives.

Freyja lay still, listening to Kjartan's muffled breathing. He wasn't quite asleep yet. She knew. They had been travelling so long that she always knew. She knew when he was scared, she knew the difference in his breaths depending on whether he was awake or asleep, she knew when he was happy and she knew when he should not be crossed.  
He suddenly jolted himself awake. He had one hand placed on Freyja's shoulder, and it twitched.   
Freyja's heart went out to him.  
These were his night-terrors.  
All the things he had done, back when he was part of the Ulfsson gang. They haunted him. He relived the horror every night, as he dreamt.   
“Sorry...” he mumbled.  
He rubbed his eyes with one hand, leaving the other on Freyja's shoulder.  
“What was it this time?” Freyja asked, gently.  
Kjartan scoffed.  
“What was what?”  
“The nightmare.”  
Kjartan swallowed. He knew she could read him, but it still made him uncomfortable.  
“Just- nothing...”  
Freyja looked at him.  
“The girls... The girls were screaming...” he sighed.  
The “girls” in question were two young women travelling with some friends, when the Ulfsson gang had made an unwelcome entrance, and had to proceeded to kill and rape the members of the party.  
Kjartan joined in, but mainly so he could remain as part of the gang, not for personal pleasure. These scenes were the worst offenders when it came to nightmares.  
“It still hurts?” Freyja asked.  
“It always will... I can't bear it.”  
Kjartan seemed close to tears, and Freyja wondered how someone so sensitive could have wound up with such a gang.  
Freyja put her hand on his thoughtfully. It was on her shoulder, and she began to pull it down her chest.  
He squirmed instantly, snatching his hand back.  
“No... I won't do that to you...” he choked.  
“Kjartan, what you did to those girls, it's not supposed to be... Bad. I mean, the way you did it was bad, but it doesn't have to be that way.”  
Kjartan swallowed again.  
He trailed his hand slowly down to her chest, her hand accompanying his.  
She slid the top of her nightdress down, and guided his hand onto her breast.   
She let slip a small sigh, Kjartan looked very uncomfortable, but began to gently massage her breast, rubbing her nipple gently.  
Freyja wriggled closer to him, and sighed again.  
“You're not screaming...” he choked.  
“I won't scream. Not with you. I promise.”  
He looked like he was about to cry.  
“If you want to stop, just say so.” she comforted him, as she began to give off a dull glimmer.  
He nodded.  
He rubbed her nipple again before sliding his hand towards her stomach.  
She squirmed a little, and reached a hand out to cup his face. He smiled as she kissed him, but this smile soon vanished again as he felt a lump in his leggings.  
“Oh... Freyja... I'm so sorry...” he sighed, attempting to cross his legs.  
Freyja shook her head limply, before sitting up and shuffling his leggings down his legs, revealing what he had been trying to hide.  
She took his length in one hand, as he looked on awkwardly, and ran her hand up and down it, slowly, but firmly.  
“Remember, if you want to stop, just say so.” she added.  
She bent her head, and took the tip into her mouth, licking it, all the while running her hand up and down. She felt him shudder and groan.  
She took it in deeper, slowly, licking up the sides as she went. She heard his breathing speed up, and she felt herself begin to glow brighter.  
She continued, taking in as much as she could, until almost all of it was in her mouth.  
Tracing her tongue down the side, she began to gently suck his balls, planting small kisses all over them, before taking them into her mouth as well.  
Kjartan wriggled, sighed and moaned, but did not ask her to stop. She wanted him to enjoy this, she didn't want him to associate this with the Ulfsson gang.  
He eventually let out a particularly loud sigh, and came. Freyja placed her mouth over the head again, and then licked him clean.  
“See? It's not so bad...”  
Kjartan simply sighed and laughed weakly as Freyja lay back down beside him.  
“It's not quite the same as... Ulfsson...” he trailed off, and put a hand on her cheek.  
“We can go all the way, if that's what you want.”  
“I don't know what I want...” he laughed and stroked her hair.  
Freyja put a hand on his. Her glow began to fade again.  
“Then shall we go all the way and see if that's what you want?”  
Kjartan looked at her and smiled, before shuffling closer to her and kissing her.  
He was so gentle, so caring, Freyja refused to believe that he had committed the dreadful things that haunted him. They held each others faces as they kissed with more ferocity; Freyja taking the odd nip at his lip, Kjartan stroking her hair and trailing his hands down her back.  
He slid her dress further down, so that it was wrapped around her legs.  
Still kissing, he eased her onto her back, and positioned himself slightly on top of her.  
His hands came back to the front, and rubbed her breasts, before sliding down further.  
He sat up, and slid his hands down either side of the top of her legs, giving her goosebumps and making her shudder involuntarily. She lit up the tent like a flame.  
His fingers danced around the top of legs, before finally running over her clit, making her twitch and start.  
He trailed over it again and again, as Freyja gasped and squirmed, trying to catch her breath, until she reached a climax, burning as bright as daylight.  
She sighed and wiped her forehead as Kjartan bent down to kiss her clammy cheek. Her glow subsided once more.  
She felt his length press hard against her as he bent over.   
She knew this was the moment he dreaded. The part that his nightmares were made of.  
“Go on...” she whispered, propping herself up on her elbows.  
As if taking in courage, he sat up and went for it.  
He thrust in once, twice, Freyja's hips bucking in time with his own, each of them moaning and sighing in a sort of unison. For a few moments everything about them was entwined.  
Freyja's glow shone bright again as she came, but Kjartan did not stop. He came a few moments later, heaving and sighing, before wrapping Freyja in his arms as he lay back down on the blankets.  
A short while later, Freyja heard him snoring soundly. No night terrors tonight.


End file.
